Ignorance of the Heart
by FictionCrazyxoxo
Summary: Bella loved Edward, but one thing she didn't know was that, Edward had never really loved her. Breaking up left her broken, but she moved on. Years later, Bella is a woman, that no man deserves, and here comes Edward crashing into her world, claiming his rights on her. The same man who'd said, 'you're good enough to be a girlfriend, but not my wife'.
1. Prologue

Prologue

EPOV

It was too late. The moment, I had realized my priority, this one woman whom, I needed beyond any reason, I had lost her. Everything in me had caused me to lose this same woman twice, once as my girlfriend and now even if she was my wife, she had given up on me. Both times, I lost her due to my own faults. First time because, I hadn't realized, I loved her and now even if I knew I was obsessed with her, it still didn't make a difference. My pride got in the way and my clumsiness did nothing to help when, I was only in love for the first time.

It was ironic really my Bella was a pure soul, who would never hurt anyone, even unconsciously, even to people who deserved it, let alone people she loved. Then how is it that she'd managed to send me to my own personal hell, her own husband. Probably because, I was a man no worthy of her love, a bastard who deserved no better than the pain she had caused me. Yet, I was also the man she loved, her first love. But the fact was, I was the man she had loved, it was past and gone on her behalf as she proved with everything she said and did.

"Edward, I really can't do this anymore"

"Please Edward, let me go"

"You're so damn unlovable"

These things hurt, but there was no wonder she could manage to cause me pain, it made me realize what a really cold bastard, I had been to her. Because she could never even say ten different hurtful things that pained me as much as, I realize my own one remark must have caused her. But the point was that where, I had insulted her to demean her unworthy of having my love, when she demanded it no had pleaded me for it, she on the other hand now was simply being honest.

I was the man who'd taken her virginity and then crudely pointed out that she had no morals for being nothing short of a whore, yet I was the one who seduced her, while she gave me her innocence because she loved me. While, I am the man who can fill a whole book with female names who have graced my bed, she can't even count up till all her five fingers on her hand for the fortunate men. No wonder I was a hypocritical sexist pig.

I was the man who'd threatened her to make her impossible to work anywhere if she ever considered marrying into my family, yet here she is forced to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I didn't allow her to be a proper widow, which is really a relative term. But even as my wife, she mourns her first husband, loves him, looks for him everywhere. I detest it, even if I have no right to do so. Yet, I was the one who'd called her suitable to be a mistress but not my wife and left her to marry someone else. And here I am hating the fact she had a happy marriage and a child with someone else.

She adores the little girl, at three years Jacquella Ilbeth Black was very charming and someone any parent would want. I was envious of the child's existence, jealous of her mother's love she retained but mostly regretful she wasn't mine. The one child that, I could have had was lost to me for all my sins, I caused my baby's mother. Yet surprisingly Beth accepts me and even with my childish feelings for the child, I really adore her as well. Secretly as again selfish as it is, I wish for her to call me anything, equivalent of what a child calls their father. I could be a father to her despite her name, her blood from all experiences, I have realized the things that matter the most, is if you love someone, and that, I do both the child and her mother madly.

It hurts so much to know that, while, I deliberately set out and caused her so much pain all she wants is to be loved, just not by me and I am such an selfish ass, I can't even give her that to redeem myself to her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

EPOV

I knew to whomever would lay their eyes on me at the moment, they would see nothing but a man capable of winning against complete odds. Tonight, what, I had achieved was nothing short of being impossible, for anyone else to have done in the upper class echelons, of this city.

I ran a hand through my messy hair, as I smiled triumphantly down at the busy night life, outside the glass window in my office. Today's meeting had been resoundingly successful. Not only had, I managed to convince Elezar Denali to sign over his firm to the Masen, but I'd also seen it, one of those approving looks Edward Sr. Masen so rarely bestowed on anyone. My father's approval just proved to me of what my own capabilities were.

Tomorrow, myself, my father and Elezar Denali, would officially sign the legal documents that would make Masen firm one of the largest and most sought out after legal firms in Chicago.

Elezar Denali, a very traditional bound man unfortunately for him had come with two very disastrous predicaments. Unlike my father he was young, about ten yours older than me, but like my father his health was failing him as well. Also, he had one more thing that wasn't parallel to my father, which was a son. Elezar Denali had fallen prey to signing over his firm, just because he didn't have a son. In this century, such an idea, was almost ridiculous, I thought amused.

I mean look at my own girlfriend Isabella Swan, I had never seen anyone more career driven then her, neither successful as well. Bella as she was liked to called, a born beautiful sensualist, I had never encountered anyone sexier than her.

These thoughts weren't good, I shouldn't think about her like that anymore, not her soft hair or those glorious legs. _Stop, _I thought to myself_, no more._

My eyes fell on the phone lying on my desk, as I turned away from the view my window had provided. I had to make that call, make it clear, and tell her what had to happen.

I had to do it before the party, which would be no doubt be held in the celebration of signing the deal that would be attended by the Masen and Denali's family members, lawyers and a few friends. It was not only a business celebration either, but a happier personal one as well. Unfortunately the party was tomorrow night.

I never thought there would be a woman who'd make me regret something that I had done so many times in my life before.

No, there was no cause for regret. There was more to life then hot sex, which could be had with anyone. I hadn't forgotten, how even that was something, I had to wait so long for with her, and she could only spare me half an hour because she had to stay at work.

She had definitely made up for it later on, but it had irked me. I wasn't a man who came in second place to a woman's career, or would wait around for any woman. Many times had, I urged her to resign and let me keep her instead, but she had resolutely refused to do that.

My mind was made up. These negotiations were put in place weeks ago, when I had fortunately met Tanya Denali the owner's sister. Tanya, sweet and innocent, Tanya, she was everything, I wanted in a wife. She was the complete opposite of Isabella, a woman who opposed to a career wanted marriage and children. A woman of Russian aristocracy decent, something my family would adore. She hung onto every word, I said, completely compatible with me, she'd be a perfect wife and mother.

The timing was right too, my father was sick, so the deal definitely had made him happy, me getting married to a suitable girl and settling down would be an extra benefit.

And I owed the man any happiness, I could give him. He had taken me in when he found me, made the man, I was today and with no questions asked put the firm in my hands. He hadn't stop to think about my sisters Rosalie and Alice, who obviously spent their whole lives with our father. I had to repay him for everything he'd done for me. I knew one way for him was, to see me settled with a nice woman, he'd confided in me that he wanted to see me with a wife and a child. So then be it. Surprisingly the old man was sentimental.

I walked up and picked up the phone, dialed the number I knew by heart, with a steady determination.

X

AN: Not to open up the whole plot, but a warning Edward until a while be an asshole/jerk until someone knocks him down a few pegs

Next Update near the weekend

Btw Bella's daughter has already been introduced even if she hasn't come into play yet. Her name is Jacquella Ilbeth Black. There's a play on her name, the first one's really a given but play close attention to the middle name, there might be something there.

One dilemma IK like glass where I want to take Edward and Bella, but with Jacob IDK whether he's just only a memory or I should also put him there where he interacts with others rather than only Bella (few extra chappies here, I suppose), so any insight will be helpful.

IK many ppl hate Jacob/Edward with the whole team this and that, but I love them both, either one will always play second male protagonist for me depending on whether the story's B/E or B/J.

Other than that feel free to tell my how my first attempt is so far


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

Lunch today had been an emotional disaster. The past that, I had been running away from or rather more accurately my hidden identity had finally caught up to me. Having lunch with Jasper Hale, Marie and Louis Fitzroy had been a tense affair. It felt like all that tension could have been cut with a god damn knife, sheesh!

Better not to dwell on the whole affair, I thought, as I swiveled on my chair. My concentration was required in more necessary areas, like coming up with a fabulous new news article topic, to write about. It was the first time, I hadn't been given an assignment and had free run on what or who I chose to write about. I had always wanted it, until now, when nothing seemed acceptable, to impress everyone. On top of that my grandparents had come chasing me all the way from France.

I always wondered why couldn't they mind their own damn business and leave me to my own. I immediately felt guilty for the rude thought, but again there was no polite way of saying it, especially with all the announcements, expectations, meddling interferences they came with. Always the interferences. I hated it, but again they did what did because they cared or rather they adore me, the only people alive to do so. Not that, I didn't love them either, I honestly did, was really grateful to them, but love was at its place and sacrifices at their own.

I knew love required giving and receiving in return, but both things should make both the giver and the receiver happy. I did not believe in giving something to your love ones was really the best idea if it only caused you pain. I had no doubt in my mind what my grandparents wanted, but I couldn't give them that, because it would lead me nowhere less than being depressed. I was not the sort of person to kill myself as a token for love, because that makes no one happy. Could they honestly be happy to know that their wishes had caused nothing but torment to their only grandchild, not really, only if they could realize that.

Man! Enough of the sentimental drama, all I knew love was a happy, joyous, exciting, being on cloud 9 and all the other good feelings, which, I had. I could feel the instant grin broadening my face and the blush covering it, as I thought of him.

Sighs

Edward Anthony Masen sure was something, I thought happily.

Was it coincidence or fate that just at the thought of him, my BB rang its soft melody. It had to be him, I knew as I picked up the phone without looking at the small screen.

"Edward…" I said my standard greeting to him. He never realized that I knew it was him even without looking at the caller id. Well at the most it made me really happy, that I could do that. Was it that, I sounded a little breathless? He did that to me, was it a good thing or a bad thing, was totally altogether a whole other matter.

"Isabella, good thing you picked up, I called to say, I am sorry, I can't make it tomorrow. It's going to be the weekend before we can meet. Business pressure, I am sure you understand."

I could instantly feel the disappointment at the pit of my stomach, even hearing his voice wasn't enough.

"Yes, I do"

What else was, I supposed to say, I thought grudgingly. Edward was now the managing head at his firm and he was always so pressured with it. Better make a joke about it with Edward Sr.

"But, I really am not happy, I missed you a lot and it's been a month since, I last saw you." I could feel myself pouting, not that he could see it, "but anyways there's some news, I have to tell you, it's all really unbelievable."

"I have something to tell you as well, but it'll have to wait till we meet." Did he just sound a little edgy? Seeing Jasper Hale, must be affecting me, he always put me on the edge.

He didn't say something that would have made me happier or rather reassured, was the correct word. Edward hadn't been calling me as frequently for the last month and whenever he did they were always as short and contrite as this.

Maybe it was because our last date had been a little, frosty. He'd been angry that he'd had to wait for me, when I'd refused to leave my job to go on a date with him. He'd demanded, I quit my job, saying he didn't need a working girlfriend. I'd made a joke out of it, maybe when, I get to be busy with a husband and his child, I might, but never before that. Sadly he hadn't taken the hint. If he had, it would have made my life so much easier by now, for one, not having these useless meetings with Jasper and my grandparents, trying matchmaking.

After that, he'd told me he'd be busy for a while, and couldn't meet me for a while, a while that he had stretched into a month, and now he was cancelling tomorrow too. And here, I was taking two days off in a row to be with him.

"But, I miss you, and you'll have to make it up to me on sight."

"Sweetheart, it's only two more days and it won't be any shorter if I don't get off the phone and back to work."

The thought of waiting more than, I had to, to see him, made me end the conversation and put the phone down instantly.

I waited for him for a month, two more days wasn't going to make me die or anything.

Work to finish and then I had two days off to myself, getting ready to welcome back my boyfriend, it'd be a sweet little affair, preparing everything.

**X**

**AN-There's not much to say except thanks to all the ppl who are following the story, added it and reviewed, thank you, it means a lot**

**PS- ty snoodles for the review, anyways if you could tell me what point confuse, I'd appreciate it so I can either edit or know if these particular details were left out on purpose :)**

**PSS-IK the chapters are short, I solemnly promise that I will try my best to improve**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

BPOV

I wasn't home even for an hour and, I was already missing being at the office. As much as it was stressful, I enjoyed it a lot.

Two days to myself and nothing to do except wait. It'd be two torturous days. No work to go to the office for and no Edward to love, for a long time. I could get buy, if I either had one or the other, but having neither, was depressing.

Talk about depressing! Instead of preparing for a warm welcome home, for Edward, I'd waste two days thinking about all the depressing things in my life.

Usually, ironically it was always Edward, as happy as he made me, the more insecure, I felt at the same time. But, three years in a relationship was pretty solid.

My silly insecurities regarding Edward were replaced for once or at least at the moment, by a real live threat. The evil threat went by the name, Jasper Whitlock Hale C.

The man was a banker by profession. The only sole owner, of C.E.C multinational banking institutes. He was a man, worthy of nothing but respect, admiration and envy. He had started his corp. all on the capabilities of his own hard work. He had the money and at thirty-three, he had both women and men swarming towards him. He held that wildness to him, that appealed to everyone. A very handsome man, with eyes a piercing silver and his hair was a beautiful honey gold shade. Usually, his colouring would code for a gentle male, but he was anything but gentle. He was everything dark, formidable and intimidating. It was better to say, even gold gleaming hair, he was still the seductive devil, with raven black hair.

On the outside he was almost perfect, except for that one scar and yet he would no doubted be the most good looking guy, I would have seen in my entire life. Sadly, as much as I loved Edward, even Edward would be side tracked by Jasper.

He had everything on the outside. The looks, the money, prestige, anything you could think about. Everything except a heart, he was a cold emotionless, human. He felt nothing, let nothing affect him. Her death had done that to him.

Hell, I knew him mostly for my whole life. He was someone to look up to. I even had him to thank, because he was the reason, I met Edward. I had never, had anything against him that was until now.

Not until, he and my grandparents started the whole matchmaking conspiracy. And, I knew it wasn't a blind date sort of thing it was much more than that. I knew all of them expected me to be Mrs. Bella Hale.

I mean, what in the world!

I could have understood about gran and pa, under normal circumstances. They didn't know that, I already loved someone. But Jasper did, yet not a peep out of him.

But that aside, even if, I wasn't attached, they still can't expect me to marry Jasper. For Christ sake, he was my brother-in-law. Husband to my deceased, sister Maria Belle Swan. The notion was utterly unimaginable and utterly impossible to even, think about. But they had and it seemed like, it caused nobody but me to feel pain and guilt which was not my due.

I knew her death had affected him in the worst way imaginable, then why was he going along with this, I could see no purpose of this or any gain from this for him. Except, the Frontier and Swan shares, which he could always buy it out.

The man was too complex for me to understand.

But on the other hand, how did, I tell Edward about all these issues, because to start from the beginning, would make him realize, things, I had deliberately hidden from him. I just didn't…

The shrill bell ringing made me jump.

I rarely had visitors at seven in the evening on weekdays and I knew, I hadn't made any plans with anyone for today.

I concluded it'd probably be Mike, from next door, since outsiders had to be buzzed in. Annoyed with this particular disturbance, I went to see what he wanted. There was nothing wrong with the guy, he was just too persistent and couldn't take a no. But he hadn't been that pestering for a while now.

As, I opened the door, I was surprised to see my conclusion was wrong.

Speak of the devil as they say. Low and behold, stood in front of me the man all in his dark glory, who had occupied my mind for the last hour.

I could feel myself staring at him like, one of those women who see him for the first time. But while they looked at his face, I was wondering what the hell was he doing here. Just as, I was about to ask him, what he thought he was… He beat me to it.

"Have you stared at me enough, if so, may, I please step in." Not that it was a request, it was a statement of intent.

"Why?"

"Simply, because we need to discuss things." Discuss what? He knew what, I thought and I told him.

"I know that you are aware of my opinion on this whole issue, so there isn't anything worth discussing."

"Isabella, be a little more mature, if you think ignoring and running away from it will make it go away, then you are sadly mistaken."

"I am sure it can, if you just said no, there wouldn't be any talk of this."

"I do not intend on saying, no"

"What?" I hadn't heard him right.

"I intend to make you my wife, Bella."

I stood there stock still, the guy didn't mean it, he had to be playing a cruel joke on me, he must be amused, finding some sick pleasure out of this.

"You don't mean that.''

"Isabella, your door isn't the place at, to talk about this, I am going inside, sitting at your veranda, you'll be a good girl get us some wine, red if you please, and then we will go over this very calmly. There is no reason for the fuss, trust me, it will do you no good." I knew a threat one, I saw one.

I tried calming myself, as I made my way, to the kitchen, waiting for another disaster to occur.

**AN- IK I said longer chapters, and I was on my way to writing three more pgs, but, I really wanted to upload. **

**And also the Jasper and Bells interaction flows better, if put together with the Ed and B confrontation ;) next one's gonna be big, stay tuned!**

**No Bella isn't and is attracted to Jasper, ****isn't**** because she's just observing literal facts about him and doesn't love him, never did or thought about him like that ****is**** because like, how as a fan I love Ian Somerholder, even if IK it's never meant to be, I still think he's sexy.**

**Jasper never has loved anyone, his more colder than Edward, but not an ass, cuz he's very honest when involving other people.**

**Neways thnz for adding, reviewinf, favoring, following etc, etc**

**Pls click the button below and type up thoughts or ideas or criticism, everything motivates me**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**AN- **The whole Kristen drama was sad but I hope it doesn't affect Twilight fics I mean essentially its Bella Edward and Jacob, Rob/3Sten shouldn't affect this. Sighs. It's really sad, when the whole Twi Saga is almost coming to an end.

**BPOV**

One thing I was prideful about was that I never lost myself I could always easily keep my emotions under check. I haven't always been like that mind you, there was a time when lying was beyond me let alone acting like a complete mannequin. Fortunately some said experiences had pushed me into mastering my flaws. I could act this way with anyone, even with Edward whom I loved and trusted whole heartedly. Even then he could not break down my walls completely, it was simply self-preservation of a sort.

Yet, the man in front of me right now knew my every thought, without me having to reveal myself. I hated it absolutely loathed the fact that the person, I sought to stay away from seemed to know me the best. Even so, I understood why he knew me so well. We were the same sort of people, who hid behind masks and never let anyone in. That's why I knew he wasn't really that cold as he seemed to everyone, his heart wasn't cold it was just broken.

There was only one major difference between me and Jasper Hale. While as days went he became more colder, I on the other hand was losing the same edge slowly. It really did make me nervous. Losing Marie had done this to Jasper, while having Edward was having the opposite effects on me. But Jasper could survive this numbness he felt, it would kill me, I wasn't as strong as him.

Even so, it really was hard looking at Jasper now. He had become even worse, than he was before he had meet and fell in love with Marie.

Love, was such an amazing thing, it could give life as well it could kill. Both I and Jasper had started out the same, wary of the world. Meeting Edward had changed me in the same way, I saw Jasper had with Marie.

That's why I couldn't live away from Edward and see myself with another man. I had to tell Jasper clearly about my feelings.

Surely he would understand. He had, had a loving and happy marriage as short as it was unfortunately. Then how could he want a loveless marriage for the both of us, it simply wasn't right.

"Jasper, you must understand the notion of us marrying is ridiculous"

"I beg to differ, bella mia" I tried hard not bristling at that intimate endearment, which he had no right to say. I saw him smiling he knew exactly how, I felt about what he called me.

"I have someone, Jasper" I tried for a different approach.

"You would think, I didn't know, I blame myself every day for being responsible for having had his eyes be laid on you"

"Ironically, that's the only thing, I thank you for"

"Not for long, when your downfall regarding him arrives, you'll put the blame squarely on my shoulders" The nerve of the man.

"Yet to me Jasper, you seem the only source of my misery"

"You may feel that way now, but trust me not for long if I may turn out to be correct" There was no _if_ about Jasper, in my experience the phrase spot on defined him well, spot on. He had never been wrong about anything, at least in the things I knew he had dealt with.

"Though I have no intention of even considering this ridiculous idea, I am still curious to know what entices you to this" I asked him.

"Come now Bella, do you really expect me to discuss my interests with anyone?" Ofcourse he didn't, he never trusted anyone.

"Not even someone you intend to marry?"

"Are you either my wife or fiancée? You haven't even agreed to the proposal yet" A proposal? Really, it was more like a decree.

"A _yet_, I never intend to carry out Jasper"

"So you say" The man dripped with arrogance.

"Jasper, there is nothing more than what I have now, that I could gain out of this and so my answer will always be no"

"That's where you are wrong sweetheart, this provides you with the perfect opportunity for revenge" Revenge_? _Revenge for what? I wasn't even a revengeful person, a far cry from it. Before I could ask him, what he meant by that.

"I see your confused by what I said, the bastard hasn't even had the guts to tell you yet" Bastard? Who the hell was he talking about?

"Tell me what?"

"It's better if you saw it, rather than me having to tell you"

"Jasper, you're not making any sense"

"I know I am not, but unfortunately, I must get going, and I still have a lot to get through if I want to keep my day free tomorrow"

From everything of his confusing talk, I only understood, free day tomorrow which meant he had something big planned and I had a feeling it involved me somehow.

"Listen Bella be ready tomorrow at six, I'll pick you up" He said as he got his way around to the front door.

"I don't think it's really logical for us to be together" Not logical at all!

"Bella don't argue, just come with me tomorrow and I'll let you call the shots on this whole thing" Before my mind could churn out its own idea about the pros and cons, "Bella, we need this tomorrow, trust me please" He said, showing a little rare glimmer of unbidden emotion on his face.

That was that, as he left me in a daze. Jasper rarely asked for anything and as much as our relationship was constrained at the moment, I knew Jasper was still family, and someone actually the only one, I trusted more than myself, ironically considering he couldn't return the same sentiments.

I knew his last departing statement had made my decision for me, I would go with him even if I shouldn't. Even if it was likely that he said what he did on a sly and decisive moment, yet that glimmer of emotion was real, and even if a little of that emotion could be seen more on his face then, I had to try my best to bring it out as much as possible. I owed him and Marie at least that much.

X

It was 5:50 pm, ten more minutes till Jasper's arrival and I still wasn't ready yet. He'd told me to be ready, but he hadn't told me where we were going, how was I supposed to know what kind of 'ready' was, I supposed to be.

The devil was here earlier then he said, as I rose up from my bed to get the door outside as he persistently rang the bell.

"You're early"

"I knew I needed the extra five minutes to handle you" he said with reproach.

"Handle me?" I asked indignantly.

"Your sense regarding apparel for occasions is rather a little dull, and today you'd purposely take use of that trait of yours"

"How am I supposed to know what to wear? You never told me where you are taking me"

"You could have called and asked me, a simple text would have been sufficient as well"

He was right, I could have but then I didn't want to. If I had then, I wouldn't have had the excuse of not dressing up. I wanted to annoy him by not being ready, the way he was annoying by doing these things.

"Or you could have simply assumed, I might take you out for dinner considering the time, I told you to be ready at. But you did neither, and I know why" That he most likely did.

"How?" I asked in spite of myself.

"I know how your mind works Bella" He said in a rare show of amusement.

He'd had turned the tables on me, if I had been annoyed, which I usually would have been by that statement. But I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him, not when he had that small smile playing on his face.

"Anyways what should, I wear?" I asked having no other choice.

"You probably have nothing on you which is required to be worn to the place, I am taking you tonight and fortunately, I have made necessary preparations for that"

"Preparations?" I asked not understanding.

"We are stopping by a boutique and picking up a dress for you and then going to my apartment where a makeup artist will be waiting for you"

"I do not need a dress, I'll wear what I have and I can do my own makeup" I said firmly.

"I am lending you the dress, I'll return it after tonight" No he wouldn't, "and it's not the makeup I am worried about so much as the hair, you are literally hopeless there" He couldn't have put it any nicer, I fumed.

"Bella just this once, do as I say"

It wasn't worth arguing with him for this, especially when he seemed in a better mood, my conscious gave me no choice but to give into his demands for today, I mean tonight.

X

It had taken us about half an hour after we left my place to find me a dress. As they said money did wonders. Walking into the boutique, I'd been given priority over the other very few female customers there. Their glares were amusing, and I knew it had more to do with the man standing beside me then the store staff's favoring behaviour towards me.

I was glad to have had the consultant help me out with my pick, or it would have taken me ages finding a dress by myself.

After locating this beauty for me, as Jasper had promised the makeup _artiste _as I found he liked to call himself, was already there at Jasper's condo. I was both a little surprised and uncomfortable that the artist, was a male as well as French. Not the best time for Jasper to remind me of my said heritage.

So now after the two hour excursion from my house, I was finally ready in the preferable manner for the place Jasper was taking me to.

Looking into the mirror, I saw myself in a simple yet gorgeous blue dress. It was made of satin with a sweetheart neckline. I also loved the fact that of it being floor length there was a certain elegancy to it. The most adorable fact about the dress was the sash that went around my waist and made a cute bow at my back.

I felt as giddy as teenager going to her prom in senior year all dolled up.

"Are you done yet Bella?" Jasper knocked from outside breaking my reverie.

"I was just stepping out" I told him making my way out from his guest room.

He stared at me for long moments and I knew he wasn't awestruck in a romantic way other men might have been. I knew he was shocked to see the likeliness of Marie in me. We looked exactly as twins might have, had it not been for hour different hair shades and eye colours due to our respective fathers. Both of us sisters looked like our mother Renee, except Marie had raven black hair from her father and blue eyes from our mother, I on the other hand had my mother brown hair and same eyes from my father. But today even those differences wouldn't have come in between our likenesses. I had seen it myself, the same nose, the cheeks and the mouth, we even stood at exactly the same height.

"You look lovely as always" He said in a monotone voice, already having schooled his features. It hadn't been my intention to hurt him, but life was never fair to anyone of us.

"Thank You" I said, feeling the tension swirling, it's a regret to admit I appreciated Trois's intervention the next moment.

"Bella, you are a gorgeous masterpiece of mine even if you were not a very thankful recipient of my skills" Not completely appreciated he proved, as I felt the blush rising high in my cheeks for that retort.

"Trois's, I really appreciate you making time at such a late hour for an appointment for my friend, I am sorry we must be hurrying now, please meet Esme out in your way, she'll take care of charges" Jasper told Trois as he made his way out of his apartment suite, quietly I knew expecting me to follow.

"Can at least now tell me where we are going?" I asked him as we made our way to the underground parking lot to his black lotus.

"A little patience darling, we'll arrive there in twenty minutes as traffic permits"

I really hated surprises. Who knew it wasn't Jasper who was giving me the actual surprise, but my boyfriend Edward Anthony Masen.

X

**AN- I made a huge effort to make it as long as possible. Sighs, it's hard, but I will keep pushing myself. IK I said Bella and Edward confrontation, but I felt like there was a lot of personal revelations Bella made in here and this chap should be only meant for that and her interaction with Jasper.**

**Review please **

simple-satin-sweetheart-spaghetti-straps-aline-bridesmaid-dress-with-back-bow-detail-sb1041_ - Bella's dress, its on my profile too if that any easier.

**BTW A lotus is a British sports car, check it out, they are really beautiful.**

**BTW, Marie's father will be coming into play very soon! He's the sole reason (besides Jasper of course) Bella met Edward **

**Also, everyone in here is Canon pairing, let's see how Alice makes her way into this!**


End file.
